Spider of The Abyss
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Jaring laba-laba menghubungkan mereka berdua. Satu di antaranya ditakdirkan untuk terputus. Kepercayaan diri seorang pendosa dikacaukan eksistensi masa depan. Bermaksud merampas kebebasan, kini ia-lah yang terseret jatuh memasuki lubang kegelapan. / Boku Dake ga Inai Machi fanfic / [Yashiro x Satoru] [Implisit Shounen-Ai] [Semi-Canon] [AR]
**"Di dunia ini, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui jati diri** _ **Sensei**_ **... hanyalah aku."**

Kata-kata itu tidak diantisipasi dari mulut bocah yang ia tenggelamkan lima belas tahun lalu. Bocah yang kini telah bertumbuh dewasa menjadi sosok pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spider of The Abyss**

 **Disclaimer:** Kei Sanbe

 **Warning:** Semi-Canon, Implisit Shounen-Ai, Alternate Reality

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam aliran memori bercampur keinginan negatif, rencana membunuh dirangkai cermat. Sandiwara Neraka disusun matang. Topeng ramah terpasang. Sang target eliminasi dihantarkan sunyi menuju panggung kematian.

 _ **Cklek!**_

Pintu eksekusi terbuka. Si pemuda membisu—bergeming pada kursi roda yang dikemudikan laba-laba pengincar nyawa.

Untaian kalimat terlontar mulus. Percakapan sepihak mengisi hening. Atmosfer dirasa seperti malam musim dingin—di mana pria itu memberi pengakuan penohok emosi memeras batin.

Jaring tipis menghubungkan persimpangan takdir menuju batas penentu akhir. Ucapan balasan terdengar, membuka tirai drama pertaruhan demi meraih dunia penawar kebebasan.

"Yashiro ... ingatanku ... sudah kembali."

Tanpa keraguan, tanpa rasa gentar, iris _dark blue_ menatap jernih. Keberanian mengerikan—bahkan tidak memedulikan keterbatasan fisik dimiliki—telah mengukir seringai antusias pada sosok tipu daya.

Menarik!

Pemuda di hadapannya terlampau menarik!

Bukan hanya merusak rencana kejahatan, tapi juga mendongkrak hasrat untuk menguasai eksistensi itu semakin lebih!

Ia tidak pernah merasakan obsesi begitu besar pada seseorang. Tidak keluarga—ataupun sejumlah korban perbuatannya.

Hanya pada eksistensi tersebut ... Hanya pada eksistensi bernama Fujinuma Satoru, emosi Gaku Yashiro berubah rumit—nyaris menggila.

"Lima belas tahun lalu, kau merusak semua rencanaku, melebihi hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak seusiamu. Seolah ... **kau mampu melihat masa depan.** "

 **Tahap pertama, intimidasi.**

 _ **BRAK!**_

Gebrakan pada pintu akses melampiaskan sepenggal amarah. Tubuh sedikit merendah. Pertanyaan bertubi menggerogoti menuntut jawab.

 **Tahap kedua, interogasi.**

"Kenapa kau bisa membaca pergerakanku? Apa maksud perkataanmu kalau kau mengetahui masa depanku?"

Satoru merasakan hembusan napas pria itu. Ia menyadari rentang jarak mereka berubah dekat. Memilih untuk tidak menengadah, ritme jantung terpompa kian menguat. Kondisi submisif tanpa daya, melukis seringai puas pada paras termakan usia.

 **Tahap ketiga, ancaman.**

Ponsel tersembunyi terdeteksi. Nyawa seorang anak kecil terpilih. Menjadikan si pemuda kambing hitam. Memanfaatkan situasi memperoleh jawaban diincar. Bertaruh pada kemungkinan. Sabotase kalimat pun diketik sebagai pesan kematian.

Di atas refleksi genangan air hujan, nada menenangkan mengucap kalimat lampau bercampur kenangan membekas pada salju. Suatu perasaan aneh melingkupi. Menganggap ia sebagai figur seorang Ayah pengisi lubang hati ... Sesungguhnya ... Fujinuma Satoru ... adalah tuas utama yang memacu roda penggerak hidup.

Yashiro menunggu lima belas tahun hingga ia membuka mata. Penantian panjang menumbuhkan perasaan asing di dalam dada. Bukan sebagai seorang Ayah kepada anak. Bukan sebagai seorang pembunuh kepada korban. Namun lebih seperti ...

... ketergantungan.

Tapi ...

 **"Kau tidak sendiri lagi."** Dorongan jemari tangan menghantar energi kinetik pada roda. Satoru menjauhinya beriring kalimat penelanjang isi hati—meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri berlapis sulur duri.

 **Tahap keempat, kekalahan.**

" _Sensei_ sudah membiarkanku hidup selama lima belas tahun. Itu karena kau membutuhkanku. Aku alasanmu tetap hidup. Aku harapanmu. Aku yang mengisi lubang hatimu. Aku sudah mengalahkanmu, _Sensei_."

Penyangkalan ...

... satu hal terpikirkan dalam otak dilanda kebimbangan. Perisai diri dihancur-leburkan. Ketergantungan terpendam ditarik paksa menunjukkan wujudnya. Kebohongan digagalkan tindakan spontan. Tangan kanan meraih kursi roda yang hendak terjungkal dari atas ketinggian.

 _ **GRAB!**_

Bermain pada taruhan kematian, Gaku Yashiro menangis. Tanpa ia sadari, hatinya terjatuh ke dalam jerat perasaan. Pemuda itu menggenggam cahaya hidupnya. Pemuda itulah pusat dunianya. Ketiadaan Fujinuma Satoru ...

 **... adalah kehampaan menyiksa.**

"Itu benar ..." Bias mentari senja memberi indah _sang cahaya_ di depan mata. Si pemuda mengulas senyum damai tanpa rasa benci tertinggal di dalam raga. "Satoru ... aku tak bisa ..." Penopang terlepas, keseimbangan menghilang. Sosok itu terjatuh, terbuang dari menara jiwa yang kini telah runtuh.

 _ **BRUAGH!**_

 **"Aku tak bisa ... hidup tanpamu ..."**

Hamparan langit luas menghantar keputusasaan. Hambatan dieliminasi bersama semangat hidup terbawa pergi. Lubang hati kembali hampa tanpa isi. Tanpa kehangatan. Tanpa arti—mendorong langkah kaki menjejak garis batas demi meraih sosok didamba.

Akan tetapi ...

... keterkejutan menohok pikiran pada kenyataan tak diduga.

Di bawah sana ...

... _cermin biru gelap_ menampakkan warna sejernih permata. Bibir terulas senyum berpoles kebencian eksistensi lain penolong nyawa.

Kekalahan sempurna—namun manis. Jaring laba-laba terputus, dan ia terjatuh dalam Neraka. Drama pertaruhan ditutup. Sandiwara Iblis berakhir.

\- Yakumo -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat tahun berlalu ...

Musim dingin ...

Sungai memori mengalir tenang. Fujinuma Satoru menjadi eksistensi permanen yang terus mengisi hati. Bagai _Lubang_ _Hitam_ penyerap segala materi, Gaku Yashiro akan menyerap _sang_ _cahaya_ ke dalam genggam. Seutuhnya memiliki. Tak ia lepas meski _sang_ _cahaya_ melarikan diri.

Sesaknya atmosfer penjara memupuk perasaan itu semakin kuat. Observasi. Obsesi. Ketergantungan—berevolusi dalam satu wujud keposesifan.

Seulas senyum tipis melukis kentara paras dingin. Mekanisme otak merangkai berbagai tindakan. Sejumlah rencana diperhitungkan akurat. Bukan mencari mangsa pelampiasan, melainkan sosok pemuda yang akan ia klaim kepemilikan.

"Satoru ... aku merindukanmu."

Butir salju menyelimuti permukaan bumi dengan warna kesunyian. Seutas jaring laba-laba terulur menawarkan kebebasan. Si pendosa meraihnya tanpa keraguan.

Kali ini ... ia akan mendaki hingga puncak.

Demi menggapai ... sosok diinginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** _ **Fin**_ **-**

 **A/N:** _Gomen_ , jadinya malah aneh ... Orz

Fanfic ini aku ambil berdasar episode akhir. Episode yang buat otak konslet mendadak pas liat _scene_ Yashiro/Satoru di _rooftop_. I-Itu ... Itu _hints_ yang buat _kokoro_ _doki-doki_ gak karuan antara gak nyangka, seneng, pengen teriak, ditambah greget! ***** _ **PLAK!**_ *****

Muehehehe~ XD

Makasih banyak sudah membaca sampai akhir. Maaf atas semua kekurangan yang ada di cerita ini.

 _Jaa ne_ ...


End file.
